mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Profile
On your Mafia Wars page, you can see all of the information about your Mafia Wars character by clicking on "Profile." Included on the profile page is the following information: ""Killer-SAT"" At the top is listed your: * Chosen title (which is optional and can be anything from any job tier you have mastered, such as "Skilled Street Thug") This is also where you can Change your Title * Your name (Your Mafia Wars name, typically, but not always starting with "Don") * Character type (Mogul, Maniac or Fearless) * Your Mafia Wars level For Example: Skilled Hitman, "Don Giovanni", level 300 Mogul If you do not have skill points to spend, you can also see how many experience points you need to gain to advance to the next level. Your Mafia Wars profile link is also available on your profile page. Wish List This section displays the items you currently are requesting from your Mafia members, and the button that allows you to "Share WIshlist with your Friends". You can delete the items here, but must click on the Inventory tab, then on Loot in order to add new items to your Wish List. Skill Points This information is viewable ONLY by you. * Attack: Increase your attack to do more damage and win more fights. * Defense: Increase your defense to repel more attacks. * Health: Increase your max health to survive intense fights. * Energy: Increase your max energy to do more jobs. * Stamina: Increase your stamina to fight more often. Collections The Collections section displays your current Collection Title, how many vaults are required to reach the next level, and a summary of which collections have been vaulted at least once in each of the five primary cities (New York, Las Vegas, Italy, Brazil and Chicago). Achievements As of 10/27/2011, there are 151 achievements. On your profile page, a list of your six most Recent Achievements is displayed. You can also click on See All Achievements to see what other achievements you completed, and to see the criteria for those you have yet to accomplish. Stats This section is public to everyone (your stats are viewable by others, and you are able to see everyone's stats). * Jobs Completed * Job Assists (helping when others put out a job help request) * Most consecutive days doing jobs * Most jobs done in one day * Fights Won * Fights Lost * Fights Won in Cuba * Death (how many times your character has been killed) * Mobsters Iced (indicates when you have attacked someone and caused their health to drop below 20) * Mobsters Whacked (indicates when you have attacked someone and caused their health to drop to 0) * Hitlist Kills (attacked someone and successfully collected a bounty) * Longest Hitlist Survival * Robbing Wins * Robbing Losses * Robbing Board Clears (9-0) * Gifts sent * Mega Casinos Sold * Wars Won * Wars Lost * Times Betrayed by Mafia (when someone in your mafia fought for the other side in a war) * War Assists Finances This area gives you the main information about your financial situation. This section is subdivided into the five cities. * Cash on Hand is the amount of money you currently have available * Bank Balance is the amount of money you vaulted * Hourly Income is the average income per hour * Reward Points is the amount of Reward Points you currently own * Victory Tokens is the amount of Victory Coins you currently have Inventory This section tells you what items you own as well as their respective amounts and it shows their thumbnail images. The inventory is divided into the following five categories: * Weapons * Armor * Vehicles * Henchmen * Boosts Although the item names are not mentioned explicitly, you can still find out what each image represents by hovering over it with the cursor. Category:Help Category:Game information